Falling
by BlueSkiesAgain
Summary: No matter who's saving who, she's always falling into him. Kara/Leoben
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Falling

**Author: **BlueSkiesAgain

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Kara/Leoben

**Summary: **No matter who saves who, she always finds herself falling into him.

**Disclaimer:** Battlestar Galactica and it's characters do not and never will belong to me.

**Chapter 1**

_by BlueSkiesAgain_

"Helo! Athena! This way...cover me!" Kara shouted over the sound of gunfire and tramping feet. She yelled and sprinted around the corner. She held up her rifle and shot the cylon Centurion standing at the end of the hall. It's red eye roved back and forth as her first bullets buckled it's chest armor. It managed to pop off a few rounds before one of her bullets pierced his "eye". She looked down at it.

"Take that, you frakking toaster!" She stood satisfied for a second. Then she heard Helo scream.

"Sharon!"

Athena was lying on the ground, holding her thigh where blood gushed from a bullethole. Helo was kneeling at her side, one hand holding her head, the other joining hers in an attempt to hold pressure on the wound.

"Frak! Get her to Cottle! The path back to the raptor should be clear!" Kara shouted.

Helo nodded and picked up his wife. He ran down the hall with her cradled in his arms.

"Frak frak frak..." Kara thought of how she got into this situation.

_"DRADIS contacts!Two cylon Heavy Raiders...frak they're right next to us! They've docked at airlocks on the starboard side! About halfway down!" Dee yelled from her station in CIC._

_ "Set condition One throughout the Fleet! Get teams over there to repel them!" Adama yelled._

_ "How the hell did they get so close?" Tigh asked Dee._

_ "They jumped in right next to us, sir."_

_ "Action stations, action stations! Set condition One throughout the ship! Cylon boarders on..." Gaeta said into the intercom._

_ "Four more Heavy Raiders! They've docked on the Adriatic and the Gemenon Traveler!" Dee shouted._

_ "Get teams over there immediately!" Adama yelled._

Kara remembered Lee telling her to get on a Raptor to the Adriatic with Helo, Athena, Racetrack, and a few Marines. They had found approximately twenty Centurions had boarded the ship. Kara was running through the halls toward the sound of gunfire. Soon she heard the metallic clanking of Centurion feet. As soon as she rounded the corner, passing several dead bodies, she saw three centurions firing into a group of civilians. The body of a marine lay in front of them.

"You motherfrakkers!" Kara screamed as she opened fire, killing two before they could turn around. The last one swiveled and opened fire on her. Kara dodged, rolled, and shot it in the head three times, thoroughly killing it.

"Get to somewhere safe! Barricade yourself, something!" She said to the terrified group.

"What are they doing here?" a young boy asked her.

"No idea. Attacking clearly...just get out of here!"

The civilians ran back towards the raptor area. Kara blew her hair out of her face and checked her ammo.

"Frak me..." She only had three more clips for her rifle. Fortunately she still had two handguns and a grenade.

Kara started towards the other end of the hall. It had gone eerily silent.

"Where are you you bastards..." She heard a noise behind her and she pivoted, gun raised.

"Don't shoot! It's me, Sergeant James!" The black-clad marine said.

"Gods, you scared me...come on, we gotta find the rest of these cylons."

"Right."

The two started cautiously up a staircase. Two more hallways later, all they had found were dead bodies.

"Are they just here to kill us or what...Frak!" James yelled as three more centurions rounded the corner and opened fire. James managed to kill two, then the last one shot him in the head. Kara killed the last one and knelt by the Sergeant. He was dead.

"Damn..."

She ran down the hall, took two turns and then was surprised by a cylon jumping out in front of her. It seemed to leer at her, before it's robotic hand crashed down and everything went black.

…:::...:::...:::...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Falling

**Author: **BlueSkiesAgain

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Kara/Leoben

**Summary: **No matter who saves who, she always finds herself falling into him.

**Disclaimer:** Battlestar Galactica and it's characters do not and never will belong to me.

**A/N- Hey guys, hope it's good so far,I'm trying to get to the main story as fast as I can before school starts, so if it seems rushed let me know and I'll expand. Rewiews are highly appreciated, and Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 2**

_Kara saw a vague image of lying in the hall the Centurion's claw slicing at her arm and it's foot hitting her in the chest. Then a gunshot rang out, then another. The Centurion fell back, dead. Then she felt strong arms lifting her up and carrying her away. Then she blacked out again._

Kara woke up slowly. She could feel that her head had been bandaged, and her arm and ribs,though she couldn't remember injuring them. It hurt, but she felt like she had been given morpha not too long ago.

She started to sit up, slowly, and looked around. She was under a grey blanket in a grey-walled storage compartment. Shipping crates lined the walls, making the large room much smaller. She was not wearing a shirt, just her sports bra.

"You're awake. Good. I was getting worried."

_Oh frak._ She knew that voice. She immediately tried to get to her feet, but way too fast. She fell back down onto the blanket on the floor.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." Leoben said, getting up from where he had been sitting against the wall. He walked over and started to check that her head was still bandaged.

"Don't touch me! Where the frak am I? What are you doing here?"

"Well, like it or not, I have to touch you if I'm going to change the bandages. You're still on the Adriatic, in an old and disused storage room. And me? Well, I'm helping you."

"Yeah right. You're probably just here to clean up after the Centurions. What were they doing here anyway? Another attempt to kill us from the inside?" She spat as she yanked her arm away when he tried to take off the bandage.

"No. We didn't send them." He gave her a stare, and she reluctantly held out her arm. Once the bandage was off, she saw that there was a long gash an her upper arm.

"I don't remember getting that."

"Centurions can be very vicious when they want to be."

"And my ribs?"

"Two cracked. And same answer." He said finishing up the new bandage on her arm.

"Would you give me a straight answer already?"

He rocked back on his heels and looked into her eyes. He chuckled slightly.

"I thought I did?"

"No you just hinted. As you always do. Why would I get a straight answer out of a toaster?"

"If I can't give you one, why ask?"

"What?"

"You just said a toaster couldn't give you a straight answer. Why ask?"

"Because I want to know!"

"You might not like the answer." He leaned in to check her ribs.

Kara was getting extremely annoyed now.

"Of all the cylon models, why do I always get stuck with you?"

"Because the others don't care about you."

"Hey!"

"You asked. Come on, sit up. I have to get at the bandage."

She sat up and put her hands against a nearby crate so he could reach around her chest.

"Not even the other yous?" She said sarcastically.

"Oh they want to. But it's my destiny, not theirs."

_Oh frak. Here we go about destinies and gods again._ They were both silent for a while as he undid the bandage. She looked down and saw the purple bruising around her lower left chest. He pressed lightly, making her yelp in pain. He wrapped a new bandage around it, and when he was done they both looked up at the same time. She found her face was inches from his. He smiled very slightly, then stood up.

"There. Need anything? Water?"

"I don't need your help to get a drink of water!"

"Uh huh. Get up."

She just stared at him. She tried to push herself up but had to stop when she got dizzy from her head wound.

"Damn. You're worse than the Simons." She said as he guided her back down with his hands on her shoulders.

"Actually, the Simons would want to dissect you. More likely vivisect."

"Wow. I guess I'm just about the luckiest person in space then."

Leoben stood up and went over to where a bag was lying on the ground. He pulled out a canteen and walked back to her. He held it up to her.

"Thanks." She said, not sounding it at all.

He went and sat back against the wall, closing his eyes and putting his arms on his knees.

"You said you guys didn't send the Centurions."

"Right." She waited for a better answer, but none came. He didn't even open his eyes. _Why the hell couldn't he ever just answer the frakking question?_

"What were they doing here then?"

"That group went rogue."

"Oh, great! You guys aren't even in control anymore?"

"Just that group. They got mad that we weren't trying to kill you anymore."

"Why do they hate us so much?" He opened his eyes and looked at her strangely.

"You enslaved them."

"And you did any better? Don't they practically serve you guys drinks?"

"True." He got up and went to the door.

"Your ribs should heal in about six weeks. Knowing you, probably four."

"You don't know me. And where the hell are you going?"

He turned and looked at her with a look she couldn't recognize.

"Actually, I know you better than anyone, Kara."

"Where the hell are you going? Hey!" He didn't answer. A second later the door closed.

…:::...:::...:::...

**A/N- Okay, these past two chapters have been a little short, but I promise they will get longer. These were kind of set-up chapters. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Falling

**Author: **BlueSkiesAgain

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Kara/Leoben

**Summary: **No matter who saves who, she always finds herself falling into him.

**Disclaimer:** Battlestar Galactica and it's characters do not and never will belong to me.

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the review, Mserrada! And yes the timeline is pretty much, in a nutshell, what you said. Forgive me, I wrote the first chapter at 1-2 in the morning, so it's bound to be a little off. And the second while I was buzzed on coffee, so yeah...*makes mental note not to write when on coffee...whoops, too late!* Also, this chapter we start really getting into the storyline...**

**Happy Reading and please review!**

**Chapter 3**

Kara, didn't know how long Leoben had been gone, but it felt like hours. Eventually she just fell asleep again.

_Kara has flashes of a dream, never a full one. First she's shooting a centurion's red eye..._

_ Then she see's Sergeant James' face, bullethole between his eyes..._

_ Athena holding her thigh while blood gushes from underneath..._

_ The Admiral punching his mirror..._

_ Herself kissing Sam..._

_ Herself kissing Leoben..._

_ The sound of crunching bone..._

Kara woke up gasping and shivering. After she took several deep breaths, she looked around again. Leoben was sitting against the wall, watching her.

"Do you ever do anything besides stare at me?"

He smiles slightly, then gets up and comes over to her.

"We're still on the Adriatic, right?"

"Right."

"Is it Cylon-controlled or human?"

"Both. Cylons have the front end, humans have the back."

"What the hell? So the battle's still going?"

"No. It stopped yesterday in a stalemate."

"Yesterday? How long was I out?"

"About eight hours. Not unusual."

"Isn't the Galactica searching for me?"

"Yes. But the Adriatic isn't with the Fleet..,the Centurions jumped the ship."

"What is this then? New Caprica again?" Guilt flashed in his eyes, but so fast that she nearly missed it.

"No. The Centurions would kill you or me if they found us." He stood up and went behind one of the crates.

"So you are keeping me here why?"

"To keep you from getting shot in the head."

Kara was surprised. He wasn't usually so abrupt. He came back and gave her a pack of rations. Then he left the room again.

…:::...:::...:::...

Three weeks later, Kara was still lying there in the storage compartment. Her ribs were healing nicely, she was able to get up and move around. Once she tried the door, but it wouldn't budge. _If this isn't a prison then why the hell am I locked in? _Then she heard the metallic clanking of a Centurion walking by. She also heard the sound of a body being dragged behind it. For a second she hoped it wasn't Leoben. She mentally cursed herself.

He had been gone most of the time, leaving her with food and water in a pack next to her. Once there was a book in the pack, but in her boredom she had read it in about two hours. After their exchange on the second day, He hadn't really talked to her, much less answer her questions.

Kara was standing against a crate stretching when the door opened and he walked in carrying a bag over one shoulder. He didn't acknowledge her, just set the bag down on the floor where he usually sat and started looking through it.

"Where were you?" She asked him. He didn't answer.

"Same place as the last three weeks?" Still no answer. She walked over until she was right next to him.

"Playing with your cylon friends?" That got his attention. He stood up and looked her in the eye.

"So, where were you?" When he didn't answer, just looked at her, arms crossed, she punched him across the cheek. He turned his head, but otherwise didn't react.

"Answer me!" He just looked at her again.

Leoben let her punch him again, and again, and again. He was still creepily calm. Either way, there wasn't really enough force behind the hits to really hurt him, just maybe bruise a little. She wanted to wipe that calm look off his face...make him answer her.

Kara pushed him against the bulkhead, and hit him harder. Then she stopped and leaned in, hands to either side of him, pinning him.

"Where the frak were you? On New Caprica you wouldn't leave me the frak alone, and now you keep me here for weeks and barely look at me? What's the plan this time you sick motherfrakker?" That was when she heard the bone crack. His eyes widened slightly.

She looked down and saw that her hand was over his against the rail on the wall. Her palm was over his fingers right on the sharp edge. It was leaning on one finger very hard. Strangely fascinated, she focused her weight on the next finger, feeling the bone give under her weight. Then the next. And the next.

She looked up at his face again. His jaw was clearly clenching and sweat went down his neck. But his eyes only looked at her with a strange emotion she couldn't place.

She backed away, looking down at her hands. Her left was bloody, but not from her blood. Her right was bruised. She saw that the wound on her arm had opened up again, blood slowly trickling down her arm. He walked over to one of the bags, pulling out a roll of gauze. He slowly wound it around her arm, then sat against the wall again, examining his broken fingers.

Kara sighed and walked over, grabbing his hand another roll of gauze. She wrapped each finger tightly, adding in splints from the bag. The whole time he watched her work. Then when she was wrapping the last finger, he finally talked.

"I was trying to contact Galactica." She looked up in surprise.

"That's where you were? All that time?"

"Not the first few days. Then I was trying to find a wireless."

"Did you manage to contact them?"

"No. Too many scrambled frequencies."

"I have the codes."

He nodded and got up, walking to the door. He stopped right before he opened it.

"I'm going to get the wireless." She nodded.

"And thanks. For bandaging..." He looked confused for a second, then walked out. Kara felt her cheeks heating up slightly.

…:::...:::...:::...


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Falling

**Author: **BlueSkiesAgain

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Kara/Leoben

**Summary: **No matter who saves who, she always finds herself falling into him.

**Disclaimer:** Battlestar Galactica and it's characters do not and never will belong to me.

**Blue:** Alright...it's now 11 at night, my queue on youtube is set up, coffee at my side, and it's time to write! Yep, I really can't get enough of these two...don't know why. Needs to be more fanfiction for them... anyways...

Happy reading and please,please, PLEASE review!

**Chapter 4**

A few minutes later, Leoben walked back in, carrying a small wireless with him. He gestured for Kara to come with him. She followed as he went behind another crate, where two chairs and a table stood. He set the wireles down on the table and they both sat.

"If we're not with the fleet, then how can we communicate with them?"

"Cylons have technology that allows us to communicate over longer distances."

He started turning a few knobs, pressing a few buttons, until she heard white noise.

"This is Galactica's frequency, right?"

"Yeah. Can it pick this up?"

"Should. You know how to work it?"

"Yeah...hold on."

Kara pressed a few buttons, then she heard Racetrack's voice.

"Identify yourself. Over."

"Alpha-two-niner-Fox...This is Starbuck. Over."

"Starbuck? Where the hell are you?"

"On the Adriatic...Cylons have control of the bridge and the civvies have the back end."

"Damn. We thought you were dead! Helo and Athena came back, but no one else. Do you have coordinates?"

Kara looked at Leoben. He shook his head.

"Negative. Can you trace the signal?"

"Maybe...Skulls! Try tracing the signal!"

Suddenly, massive feedback came from the wireless and then white noise.

"Frak...Racetrack? Racetrack, come in, over! Racetrack, come in! Frak! What happened?"

"Probably jammed the signal."

"Frak..." Kara looked at the wireless in dismay.

"Come on, Kara. We can break through it later. Right now they'll be expecting it." She nodded and stood up. Her ribs twinged and she flinched. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She said, shrugging off his hand. They walked back to the main room. Kara sat down on blanket and looked in the pack.

"Water's almost gone." Leoben nodded and took the empty bottle from her. He left the room. Kara lay back, and realising how tired she was, she fell asleep.

…:::...:::...:::...

When Kara woke up, she looked over to where Leoben usually sat, but what she saw made her open her eyes farther.

He was taking off his shirt. He leaned down and started sifting through his bag. She was surprised because going down his spine was a strange tattoo. It circles each vertebrae in what looked like some sort of strange twisting design, written in black and dark blue. There was also a tattoo on his left shoulder blade, what looked like the silhouette of a long-haired woman's head and neck, turned away, with the looping design round the lower part. She also saw the scar that indicates a bullethole on his lower back. The moment he started to turn around, she pretended to still be asleep, she didn't want him to know she had been staring. She heard the sound of a shirt being pulled on then a hatch opening and closing. She hadn't figured him to have tattoos, and wouldn't that be impractical when he changed bodies? Who was the woman in the tattoo? And that bullethole had to be recent, the scar was still reddish.

Soon she fell back asleep, dreaming of the strange twisting design.

…:::...:::...:::...

She was awoken by the sound of gunfire. She quickly got up, and then heard a crash from down the hallway outside. Soon aftr there were running footsteps and then Leoben opened the hatch, holding a still smoking gun in his non-bandaged hand, There was a bleeding cut over one of his cheekbones.

"Centurions. Gotta find a new place to hide. Come on!" He said quickly.

Kara immediately started to gather up everything. Blankets, bags, and wireless. He held out one arm, and she slung one bag over his shoulder. She heard centurion feet coming close. He opened the hatch and she foollowed. They had just started to walk down the hall when bullets erupted over their heads. He turned and shot off two rounds. She turned and saw the bullets hit with perfect accuracy in the centurion's eyes. A third one pushed the bodies out of the way and opened fire.

"Come on!" She yelled. He turned and grabbed her upper arm, breaking into a run. They ran then found a twisted metal beam blocking the hall.

"Frak!" Kara stared looking around, hearing the centurion coming closer. But Leoben grabbed the beam and with inhuman strength, pulled it out of the way. They dashed down the hall behind it, jumping over bodies along the way. She looked behind them to check if the centurion was following. It rounded the corner and opened fire again. A bullet soared straight toward her, then Leoben pulled her out of the way. The bullet caught the edge of his arm instead, blood spraying against the wall. He didn't seem to react, just kept running down another hall.

She saw an open hatch, and they looked inside. It opened into another hall, with other hatches coming off of it. She opened one, it was an empty storage room, with large shelves on either side. Through another door, there was another storage room, then a small hall leading to an airlock.

"This'll do." Leoben said, dropping the gun and locking the outermost hatch. Kara sat on one of the shelves and searched through the bag for more bandages. She soon found a roll of gauze and gestured him over. He held out his arm and she examined the wound.

"Only grazed it. You'll be fine." She quickly wrapped it up. He was looking at her with that look again. That's when she realized that his face was only inches from hers. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Her first thought was that this was very wrong, then she found that she didn't mind so much. She kissed him back for a second, then suddenly he stopped. He pulled away and, not catching her eye, walked into the next room, closing the hatch behind him.

…:::...:::...:::...

**A/N: ** Yes! Finally finished. It was actually kinda hard to write this one...ha. Thanks for reading and remember, Reviews make me very happy!


End file.
